superfighters_deluxefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
This is the weaponry vault for all guns and devices in Superfighters deluxe. Here you will find information on weapons, melee items and objects. Assault Rifle The Assault Rifle is a solid weapon. In comparison to other automatic primary weapons, such as the Submachine Gun, it has a slightly smaller magazine size. It's more accurate, however, and performs better at longer ranges than the Submachine Gun, as well as doing more damage. Bazooka The Bazooka is capable of doing massive damage or, with a direct hit, kill an opponent. The Bazooka fires a rocket off in a straight line, however the trajectory is not constantly straight, as it has the tendency to shift which can help avoid excessively long ranged kills. The random directional shift can partially be prevented with a Laser Sight attached to the Bazooka. Carbine The Carbine is a very efficient weapon when used correctly. This weapon has a high critical chance of dealing maximum damage with each shot. The firing rate of this weapon is optimal. It's faster than the Pistol. It also is very resourceful when it comes to dealing damage, and effective with its high accuracy. One magazine is enough to kill a fighter, granted that you are able to land every bullet. FlameThrower The Flamethrower is relatively weak and has little range, and can be applied to very few situations. It deals no damage, however when fired it can ignite other fighters at close range. However, flames can'''penetrate through cover if you aim the weapon correctly. A player that is on fire will begin to lose health, however if you continuously fire at an already ignited player, the player will begin to blaze, losing health much quicker than before. Flare Gun When fired the Flare Gun emits a large red spark which travels in an arc. When it hits the ground it explodes within a small area, covering the ground with fire. However upon impact with a player it will instantly set them ablaze, dealing heavy damage and requires the player to roll twice to put out the fire. Grenade Launcher The Grenade Launcher is essentially a more common Bazooka. However, the grenade launcher does not have the ability to instantly kill enemies upon direct impact, has an arcing projectile, and must reload after each shot fired. However when you account for the arc of the grenade, it can become much more accurate than a bazooka (without a laser sight). M60 Once you have the powerful M60 in your hands there's no better way to use it than to keep your foes away or finishing them off. Players can be intimidated by the M60's effective power and range. It can kill at least 7 people (a completely full server excluding user) before running out of ammo, if used well. Magnum Due to the Magnum's high damage output and accuracy, it is considered the most powerful Secondary in the game if used properly. It is capable of killing a healthy enemy within 4 shots. The Magnum holds six bullets and has a slow fire rate. While the critical chance is 50%, it isn't as high as the critical chance for the Pump-Action Shotgun or Sawed-Off Shotgun in close combat. However, its high chance of knockback coupled with its damage gives it an edge at medium and long range combat. Pistol The Pistol is decent at close to mid-range combat, and effective at shooting down targets that are in the open or running away. It's also useful for suppressing enemies behind cover. Also, its fire rate is bigger than Magnum and Revolver, so it's good to use it if you don't have any automatic firearm. The Pistol will kill in exactly 13 bullets, so it can only kill one enemy from full health if you don't have pin-point accuarcy and have an extra bullet. The Pistol's damage is more powerful than Uzi, but less powerful than Revolver. The Pistol contains more bullets than Revolver and Magnum and less than Uzi. This is useful for killing enemies that have less health. Pump-Action-Shotgun The Pump-Action Shotgun is an ideal shotgun for both close range and medium range. All the shots stay relatively close at farther ranges, and therefore has great damage output. However, reloading is very slow because it reloads one shell at a time. It's reload times can be interrupted as well, leading to half-sufficient ammo. To use this weapon best, make sure it has full ammunition when entering combat and you have protection or a safe area (where you can retreat to) to give yourself time to reload. Revelover The Revolver is a very common weapon, meaning that you will usually find one when breaking a handgun crate. The Revolver can be seen as a low firerate counterpart to the Pistol. It inflicts enough damage to kill in one ammunition, but its low fire rate will usually mean your opponents will dodge your shots. Sawed-Off-Shotgun Similar to its relative, the Pump-Action Shotgun, the Sawed-Off Shotgun is more suited for close range devastation. This is because it shoots extremely fast, dealing tremendous damage at close range if all the bullets hit the target. The small clip compensates this, so it is best used when cover is available to reload. Silenced Pistol The Silenced Pistol is less powerful yet more precise and rarer version of the actual Pistol. Its precision can compensate its low damage output if you manage to exploit map's hazards like explosive barrels or breakable crate holders. It will kill in 15 bullets. Because of this, it's more useful as a "finisher" weapon, to easily kill people who are near death, rather than being used as a regular weapon, because of its low damage. Silenced Uzi The Silenced Uzi is a more precise and rarer yet less powerful version of the Uzi. Inflicting 4 damage per hit, you can kill up to one player at full health per ammunition, if you manage to hit with every shot, which is unlikely to happen, due to the multiple dodging possibilities Superfighters Deluxe has to offer. Because of its average accuracy and its high fire rate, you can easily manage to finish off fighters with a small amount of remaining HP, just by hitting them with a few shots. However, the Silenced Uzi wont stand a chance against larger and more powerful guns. Sniper Rifle The '''Sniper Rifle is the strongest weapon available in the game (in damage per shot), and is the weapon with the longest range. It is very useful for long distance fighting, as it has a Laser Sight by default and can easily kill a foe with a full clip. The best way of using the Sniper Rifle is to get on a distance and take advantage of the weapons high accuracy and damage. It can also be used to kill a running enemy quickly at any range, as it's easy to aim with and depending on the circumstance, deadly. Sub-machine Gun The machine gun has a high rate of fire and good accuracy, however, it causes little damage and less accuracy than the assault rifle. It can be useful for hip fire, due to its high rate of shots. It works better at a distance of means, but also it is to be used at medium distance Uzi The Uzi is not immediately available to the player at the start of the brawl, it is more or less an impulse grab. It is more useful than the Pistol, so if you are looking for a useful weapon to equip, in this case, the Uzi should do you well. In one ammo clip, the Uzi can easily land a single kill, however, it is ultimately a weapon made for suppression. The most likely scenario you would need to kill with it is when you have a weakened foe against you, and you are also unarmed. The Uzi does more damage than the Pistol upfront, due to its high rate of fire. However, it has less accuracy, so the damage decreases more with distance than the Pistol and the Magnum.